


Talk About Strange

by Danes (orphan_account)



Series: Dirty Old Man [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Elevator Sex, Elevators, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevator sex with your hosts John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Strange

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for janjse and the-geth over a tumblr. sorry its not elevator sex like you asked but i just wanted to do something quick.
> 
> heh
> 
> quick
> 
> get it
> 
> do you
> 
> get it
> 
> huh

“So, commander,” Kaidan commented, closing the Citadel elevator doors behind them. “You and Vega? Never thought that would happen. Looks like I owe Steve a few credits.”

John raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you implying, major?" 

“Oh,” he chuckled as he studied his commanding officer, stepping closer until they were nose to nose. “You know what I mean, commander. I always thought you’d prefer something closer to home, though.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shepard interjected; hands on his chest keeping Kaidan’s wandering lips from coming any nearer. “Did you and Cortez have a bet about who would have sex with me first? …Who was the other person?”

“That, commander, is something you should be able to figure out on your own.”

Kaidan grabbed Shepard by the waist and pulled him for a tight kiss, but John broke it, with some hesitation at first.

“Are you seriously going to make out with me in an _elevator_ , major?” he asked between pecks from the other man.

“Oh, I was thinking more than just kissing, Shepard,” he growled huskily, pulling at the waistband of the other man’s pants. “Maybe just a little touching or something of the sort until we got back to your quarters. I’ve got a few toys back on the Normandy I’ve been dying to try on you.”

Kaidan pulled John back into the kiss, who finally gave in and let his tongue explore his mouth. Kaidan pulled down the commander’s pants and underwear down far enough to let his growing erection free and grabbed his sex, pumping quickly up and down. Shepard did the same for him, taking pauses to rub his thumb over Kaidan’s shaft.

“I also happen to remember an incident with Ash, commander,” Kaidan breathed in his ear. “You’re quite the perverted old man, what you did with her.”

Shepard had none the strength to roll his eyes at him as he came silently in the major’s hand. “Yeah, I’ve been told that before.”

Kaidan breathed in sharply as he came after Shepard, laughing as he pulled a few tissues from his pocket to wipe up the mess on their hands. Shepard tucked himself back in and cleaned himself while Kaidan messed with the elevator terminal.

“Wait, did you lock the elevator doors?” Shepard asked with shock. The major chuckled and nodded, smoothing his clothes down.

“Now, Commander,” Alenko cooed, stepping out of the elevator. “I do believe we have a date to in your quarters tonight.”


End file.
